Battle Scars
by xocrash
Summary: Cambree Lockery was 18. She had been born into SAMTAC and raised in SAMCRO. What would happen when the club princess becomes a target, and the only man she is interested in, seems to be her worst option?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers :) This is my first posted fan fic on the site. I am going to try to update it every week at the very least, maybe if i get on a roll twice a week or more often. Just depends on where I am at with the story. Please know that this story is based on the characters of SOA (which obviously, I do NOT own!) and no specific timeline. You will find out as we go along what has happened, what has not. Cam is young yes, but remember that she grew up in a different world than most kids, so she is mature for her age.**

****UPDATE****

**I did review my story and the few PMs i got that discussed Cams age and how you want to keep enjoying my story but are uncomfortable with the fact that she was a minor. I want this Fic to be sucessful and enjoyed by everyone, but dont want to compromise where I was going with my story too much, there for have tweaked the story a LITTLE bit to age Cam a little differently. Unfortuantly, if it is still a problem for you that she is techinally a teen ager, then my story is probably not going to be one you want to continue reading, but please hang in there, re read the first two chapters as some details have changed. Thanks 3 (For my purpose, Hap is in his early 30s) love yall! **

Cambree Lockery spread her papers out at the bar. As tired as she was, there was no way she was going to lay on the dingy plaid couch that had graced the Sons Clubhouse for the last 20 years or so. She had been at the party last night, and she had seen what had happened on that very couch. No thank you.

Now that Cam was 18 her uncle Chibs allowed her to come for the Friday night clubhouse parties. He told her she was going to eventually figure out what kind of things happened at the club anyway, its better now, when he can keep a watchful eye on her, then when she was older and considered free game to the Sons who weren't aware he would slit their throats, ear to ear, for even glancing at Cam.

Cam was no stranger to the SONS. She had grown up in SAMTAC with her father, Chibs' best friend. The League and the Sons were having a particularly bad time, and 3 of the white supremists rolled into Cambrees house on a cold December morning when she was 11, killing her mother and her father, SAMTACS SAA, only to spare her, leaving her with a message to bring to the mother charter of the sons. Stop dealing guns to color. Stop involving other charters, and get into bed with the League of American Nationalists. More of an order, than an option. But sons did not take orders.

Hap had been the one to find her. Cold, in her pajamas, wandering around, confused as hell outside the Redwood Club House. It was 5 in the morning, and Cam was covered in blood. The bastards had driven her there and dropped her off just outside their gates before sunrise. Hap was notorious for not sleeping and had stepped outside for some air and a cigarette. He noticed everything, so it was only a few seconds between walking outside, and taking giant fast strides towards Cam. She had looked familiar, but he had not seen her since she was 6 or so, his last stint in Tacoma State Penn, he had stopped by the clubhouse before turning himself in.

Neither Hap, nor Cam, or the rest of the SONS even liked to think back to that day Cam showed up. It was a cold distant memory that changed Cambrees life forever. The funerals for Cams parents came and went, the orders from LOAN of course, went ignored. Life seemed to fall back into place pretty quickly, since the SONS were used to dealing with struggle and loss. Immediatly, Chibs had stepped up to take care of Cam, moving her into his home, she was his godchild, practically his niece, and he still loomed over her in limitless protection mode. She was SAMCROs princess.

7 years later and Cam was a favorite of everyone at the clubhouse. She was sweet, smart and just the right amount of bad ass biker chick. She spent most of her time in school about to graduate Charming High, but couldn't wait to get out. School was tedious to Cam. She felt at place within SAMCRO and didn't put much thought into what school could give her in life, she was already naturally bright anyway. She had a few friends in school and most of the guys were trying to date her, which made most of the other girls hate her, and brand her the "biker slut".

Cambree heard the bikes pulling up outside and quickly jumped from her seat at the bar. She wanted to get a quick peek through the windows before anyone could realize she was watching. As soon as he pulled in, she saw him. It wasn't even voluntary, its as if her body was immediately drawn to him. She watched as he dismounted his bike, slow but with purpose. She watched his tattoos and sweaty skin reflect the mid afternoon sun. Cam felt her stomach tighten and slammed the shades back down as she walked away.

"Stupid..You are being so STUPID Cam! You are and 18 year old practical virgin...you KNOW Hap aint gunna want you!" She cursed herself as she slunk back over to her books and papers strewn across the bar and decided to clean up before the boys came in.

Hap had seen her through the window, because Hap saw everything. He saw her face scrunch up in annoyance before storming away from the window. From the second he laid eyes on her 11 year old self he had felt like a pitbull, in fear of nothing, with no limits to protect this little girl. As the years past and she grew into a women, those feelings started to change and morph into something else. Something Hap did not even want to acknowledge. She was a just a kid. 18 is to young and Chibs…Chibs would kill him, as would most of the Redwood Charter. Legal or not, Cam was SAMCRO's little princess, the only little girl to grow up in the ranks. Cambree had always been special to Hap, they had a bond noone would imagine could come out of the club enforcer. How could a man they called the Killah have such a soft spot for Cam when she was a little girl? WAS being the important word here, Cam was far from a little girl now a days. Lighting up a cigarette, he spared one more backwards glance towards the window…hoping to see her, unsuccessful, he stomped off towards TMs garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Cambree shuffled towards the back of the club house, there was an extra room back there left alone for her to use and relax in since she always seemed to end up at TM. Looked just the same as the boys rooms but smelled a hell of a lot better and all around the room were pictures hung up, out of her sketch book. Random moments out of her life that others would deem important enough to take a photo of, that she deemed to be too important for a just a photograph, she thought these moments were worthy of art. Cam drew beautifully, she could capture a moment better than any camara. There was also a special wall, that the door opened up would cover. On that wall was a collection of drawings that looked more like tattoos or club markings. Those were Haps drawings. He had sat up with her some nights while she was growing up and would draw for hours. It was something they always had in common. She wouldn't dare throw those pictures away, or even in a closet somewhere. A Year or so prior, she had pinned them up behind her door so that only she would see them. For some reason Cam had been embarassed that the pictures meant so much to her, she kinda still was. Now that Cam was at the clubhouse more often, most people knew the pictures were there, no longer hidden, no longer just for Cam.

She pulled her long, wavy almost maroon hair up into a ponytail and threw herself down on the bed. She breathed in and out deep, trying to steady her pulse, it was sent racing as soon as Hap had pulled past the gates. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the pillows.

"This is so stupid" she mumbled to herself as she try to get comfortable on the bed. That bed. "Uhhhggg" Cam sighed out with annoyance as she sat up and put her feet on the floor, head in her hands. How could she relax in here! Thats what started all of this anyway. This room and that bed, those freaking hidden drawings.

Her mind drifted back to almost a year ago, her 18th birthday at the Clubhouse.

Cam had been in her dorm room getting ready, Gemma and the other Old Ladies had all but threatened Cambree to stop her from stepping foot outside of her room until the birthday party was all set up. Cam could only imagine what the clubhouse looked like, decorated for a 18 year old girls birthday, esp a girl like Cam who was obsessed with all things Zebra. That thought alone made her smile.

Since she figured she only turned into an "adult" once, Cam had gone all out and bought a brand new black and red skintight faux snake print dress and some killer black heels. She had been struggling for at least 10 minutes to get her dress zipped.

"FUCK this!" Cam shouted in annoyance. "Pretty soon I am going to take this dress off and end up in jeans" She muttered to herself. Taking a calming breath Cam decided she was going to disobay the Queens orders and roam out into the clubhouse, party area, to look for a little help zipping up into the dress. Cam slipped off her heels, she could move faster and quieter with out them, Hap had taught her its always better to go undetected so she knew without the shoes she would get out and around with out being heard. Cam walked towards the door hoping to avoid the guys and hopefully find one of the Ol Ladies to help her out.

But as soon as she was out, she was forced back in by a fast moving brick wall that smelt of cigarettes and leather.

A diesel engine laugh cut into her thoughts "How did I know you weren't gon' listen girl"

"Hap! Jesus" Cam put her hand over her heart to steady her breathing. "You scared me!"

"Gem told me she asked you to stay in here, knew that shit wasn't goin down that easy, patience? Ya never had any". Hap rasped out as he shut Cams door behind him

"Yeah, one thing I couldn't manage to learn from you huh Hap?" Cam laughed as she glanced over Haps shoulder hoping he wouldn't notice those pictures she had just hung up. Maybe he wouldn't have, but Hap was about as tuned in as you could get to Cam. He went from looking her straight in the eyes to behind him, where he instantly noticed his pictures hanging.

" Not my best work Cam, you coulda taken my prints from my portfolio if ya wanted my art in here"

"Nah..." Hap noticed a blush on Cams cheeks " I just liked those, remind me of sittin up at night drawing with you Hap" Cam smiled that smile at him that Hap knew would break any lil shithead at Charming Highs heart. He was glad she was almost done with that school. Strangely enough, he trusted her safety with a bunch of outlaw bikers then over some stupid football playing big shot prick.

Hap looked back at the pictures, trying to remember the day that went with each one, there was a good amount that he actually remembered.

Looking back to Cam he could see the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Since you are here, you think you can gimmie a hand Hap?" Cam shyly gestured towards the back of her dress

"Uhmmm yea, sure...turn around kid"

Cam spun around and sunk her front knees down on the edge of the bed as Hap walked over to her. She felt his calloused hands reach to her lower back where the zipper was stuck and her breath hitched in her throat. She knew she shouldn't but she started to lean back a little into Hap.

Hap was doing everything he could to remind himself that Cam was only 18. A legal adult yes, but still SAMCROs kid. Her , what he assumed was a subconscious act, of leaning back into his hands was giving him a great view down her dress, a lil friction from her ass and a clouded judgement in his head.  
This goddamn dress would better serve at a Cara Cara party than a 18th birthday but Cam had always been different.

Hap dipped his head down so his lips were level with Cams neck, and pushed himself over her so she was practically bent over, holding up his weight with his left hand outstretched reaching towards the bed. He was breathing so close to her it was giving her chills. His head caught up with his body a minute later and he pushed himself up throwing himself off of Cam before he did something stupid.

"I gotta take off kid, Stay put, don't want ta piss off Gemma" Hap half laughed out.

"Yeah Hap...gotcha" Cam looked down at the ground and started toeing at her shoes. "What the fuck was that" Cam thought as she tried to slow her breathing. Cam could tell Hap was caught off guard. Not often did the killah get flustered. As he slipped out of the room Cam sat backwards down on her bed.

Remembering that day Cam got goosebumps. That was the first time she thought maybe, maybe Hap was feeling what she felt.

Cam snapped back into reality. It's almost a year later, and bar a few incidents nothing more had happened with her and Hap. Cam was stupid to belive that someone like Hap, who could have any women in this clubhouse, would want her.

Cam took off towards the garage to look for Chibs, figuring she could get more done at home, where is was more likley she could push Hap off her mind


End file.
